Accorde-moi une danse
by Rovarandom
Summary: "Sirius s'ennuyait un peu à danser sur la piste avec sa partenaire. Elle se tenait mal, manquait sans cesse de lui écraser les pieds, et, point crucial, elle n'était pas aussi jolie dans sa robe que Remus Lupin l'était dans son costume et sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit."


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating :** K+ pour un sous-entendu pas bien méchant

 **Notes :** Voici un nouvel OS sur Remus et Sirius. Attention, grosse guimauve encore une fois ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **« Accorde-moi une danse »**

Sirius s'ennuyait un peu à danser sur la piste avec sa partenaire. Elle se tenait mal, manquait sans cesse de lui écraser les pieds, et, point crucial, elle n'était pas aussi jolie dans sa robe bleue que Remus Lupin l'était dans son costume et sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit.

Bien, en fait personne ne pouvait prétendre être mieux que Remus, aux yeux de Sirius. James le lui avait fait parfaitement comprendre en pointant du doigt le fait que l'Animagus gravitait autour de son ami comme un satellite. L'adolescent ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Ses sentiments pour Remus semblaient être là depuis un moment, et il n'avait, avant cela, tellement aucune notion de ce qu'était l'amour, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être plus que de l'amitié.

Mais désormais, il savait exactement pourquoi ses yeux couleur brume glissaient régulièrement jusqu'au loup-garou, assit à l'une des tables de la Salle Commune.

C'était le soir d'Halloween, un soir chaud pour une fin de mois d'octobre. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour fêter cela, ainsi que les vacances d'automne qui venaient de commencer. En effet, c'était le dernier vendredi de cours.

Un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, ce qui avait rendu la soirée plus agréable. Le reste des élèves ne partirait que le lendemain matin. Les Maraudeurs ne restaient pas tous : James et Peter rentraient dans leur famille, comme d'habitude. Sirius, lui, ne rentrait jamais, excepté pour les vacances d'été où il n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait toujours l'un de ses trois meilleurs amis, et cette fois-ci c'était Remus. La pleine lune se dévoilerait lors de la deuxième semaine de vacances, ce qui avait aidé. Le lycanthrope préférait la passer avec Sirius, dans la Cabane Hurlante et dans le Parc de Poudlard, plutôt que dans la cage -nécessaire protection- chez ses parents. Ses amis détestaient l'idée qu'ils doivent se transformer dans une cage lorsqu'il était chez lui, mais Remus leur avait assuré que si ses parents avaient pu bénéficier d'une méthode moins drastique, ils l'auraient fait.

Tout le monde ne disposait pas d'un Saule Cogneur, de couvres-feux pour tout le château, et accessoirement de trois meilleurs amis Animagi.

Toujours était-il que le bal durait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures, et que Sirius avait dansé avec trop de filles dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus. Il sortait toujours avec elles, même en se sachant amoureux de Remus. Il aurait préféré son meilleur ami, bien sûr, mais il n'avait aucune manière de savoir si le Préfet était intéressé par lui. Et sans certitudes, il ne tenait pas à mettre leur amitié en péril, car elle comptait énormément pour lui. S'oublier dans les bras des nombreuses filles de l'école n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de le fournir en histoires à raconter. Sirius avait le don pour tomber sur des filles complètement allumées, ou bien il se débrouillait involontairement pour que ses aventures comportent toujours une part d'improbabilité totale.

Au bout d'une énième valse, le brun finit par descendre de la piste de danse. Il en avait plutôt assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds, aussi il rejoignit James près du buffet. James était son autre meilleur ami, mais plus dans le sens « frère de cœur » du terme. Et il était en train de passer négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux tout en buvant un verre.

-Jamesie, arrête de faire ça, tu te rends ridicule, se moqua gentiment l'Animagus.

-Siri ! s'exclama le brun à lunettes en se retournant. Tu n'es pas avec Alicia ?

-Oulah, non, ça fait un moment ! J'ai l'impression que toutes les filles m'ont demandé une danse… et toi, tu essayes d'attirer l'attention d'Evans, je suppose ?

Lily Evans, la Préfète de Gryffondor, était désormais à la même table que Remus, en train de lui parler amicalement. Les deux garçons contemplèrent tous deux leurs Préfets, et James soupira.

-Tu crois qu'il faut être comme Moony pour attirer son attention ? questionna-t-il.

-Oh, non, ça m'étonnerait. Ils ont l'air vraiment amis, pas plus. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils veulent plus.

-C'est pas faux… et puis Rem's ne me ferait jamais ça. Surtout que je sais que Lily ne l'intéresse pas de cette façon là.

-Oui, il préfère les garçons !

Sirius sourit en portant un verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. Sans rien garantir, le fait que Remus soit plus attiré par les garçons que les filles lui donnait une petite chance. Son ami ricana légèrement, s'attirant une bourrade de la part du Black.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à danser ? demanda finalement James en lissant sa robe de soirée. J'ai vu des amis qui dansaient ensemble, après tout…

-C'est rare que des garçons, juste amis, dansent ensemble, rétorqua Sirius en faisant la moue.

La lueur qui enflamma le regard de James lorsqu'il prononça ces mots était très bien connue de Sirius, et le canin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire. Lorsque son meilleur ami avait une idée stupide, il pouvait être certain qu'il le suivrait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est ainsi que les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent à danser un rock endiablé sur la piste de danse. Ils se chamaillèrent pour savoir qui serait le meneur, et vu que Sirius était le meilleur danseur des deux ce fut lui qui remporta ce droit. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, sidérés ou littéralement pliés en deux de rire.

Les professeurs qui les connaissaient bien les regardaient d'un air à la fois lassé et atterré. Ils se demandaient souvent si les deux garçons savaient s'arrêter. Sirius était hyperactif, James très provocateur. Leur duo faisait trembler l'école toute entière.

De leur table, Lily et Remus ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. Il fallait dire que le spectacle que leur offrait les deux sorciers valait le coup d'œil, et était particulièrement hilarant. Ils surjouaient un couple, et faisaient ça à merveille.

À la fin de leur démonstration, Sirius se laissa tomber à genoux, une main sur le cœur, l'autre dans celle de James.

-James ! Je ne peux vivre loin de toi plus longtemps ! Marions-nous et faisons de beaux enfants au Sang-Pur ! s'exclama-t-il tout fort au milieu de la piste.

-Ah, Siri, je suis désolé… mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un ! répondit James d'un ton à la fois théâtral et dramatique. Je comptais déjà demander à notre cher Remus Lupin de m'épouser en bonne et due forme !

-Laissez-moi en dehors de ça ! retentit la voix du Préfet, ce qui fit rire toute la salle.

Voyant McGonagall s'approcher dangereusement de leur « couple », Sirius et James finirent par sauter de la piste de danse, hilares.

-Vous formeriez un très beau couple d'idiots, railla Lily en se levant.

-Tu pars déjà, Lily-jolie ?

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, Potter. Et c'est ta présence qui me fait m'en aller ! répondit la rousse avec agressivité. Bonsoir Remus, à demain !

Elle salua Sirius d'un signe de tête, et s'en alla à grands pas. James n'hésita pas et partit à sa poursuite. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ça et se laissa tomber sur la chaise précédemment occupée par la sorcière.

-Celui-là alors, je te jure… il ne sait pas quand abandonner !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Remus. Jolie démonstration, au passage. Et très romantique déclaration !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Remus vida son verre de jus de citrouille, son regard ambré brillant d'hilarité, ses lèvres étirées sur un sourire amusé.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as dansé avec toutes les filles de la soirée ? Tu penses te mettre aux garçons du coup, vu ta brillante prestation avec James ? demanda-t-il avec humour.

-Douglas McLauren m'a demandé, tout à l'heure ! répondit Sirius. Mais j'ai dis non. Je n'avais pas envie de danser avec lui.

-Pourtant tu es déjà sorti avec quelques garçons. C'est quoi la différence entre danser avec toutes les filles de la soirée et danser avec des garçons ? questionna curieusement Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Dans sa tête, il pouvait se permettre de sortir avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait, mais quand c'était des garçons, il était plus réticent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Remus, et aucun ne tenait la comparaison.

Au final, ceux avec qui il était sorti, c'était au départ pour la curiosité et la nouveauté, puis ensuite pour tuer le temps, plus qu'autre chose.

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris n'importe qui pour autant ! Non, il avait quelques critères tout de même.

Mais, comme toutes ses relations, ces dernières avaient été très courtes. Le seul véritable bénéfice qu'il retirait de tout cela, c'était simplement de l'expérience. Et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de papillonner d'une fille à l'autre, et à de rares garçons. Plus les jours passaient, plus Remus envahissait son esprit. Impossible de continuer à sortir avec d'autres personnes quand il était toujours dans sa tête. Tout cela commençait à perdre de sa saveur.

Aussi, ce fut sur une impulsion soudaine qu'il se leva, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil surpris de Remus.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il dégagea les cheveux sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux de brume, et tendit sa main à la peau claire à Remus. Ce dernier la dévisagea sans comprendre, puis planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Sirius.

-Accorde-moi une danse, dit simplement Sirius, avec calme.

-T-tu… attends, quoi ? bredouilla Remus, les sourcils levés hauts sur son visage.

-Toi. Moi. Une danse. Sur la piste, résuma l'Animagus en désignant l'endroit en question d'un léger signe de tête. Alors, partant ?

Remus le dévisagea quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Il observa ce profil aristocratique ô combien séduisant, ces cheveux noirs mi-longs qui effleuraient élégamment ses joues, son costume de soirée qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps…

Un peu hésitant, il posa sa main sur celle de Sirius. Les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent dessus avec fermeté et douceur, et il l'entraîna sur la piste. Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il loua son père et sa mère de lui avoir appris les pas de danse de base. Il n'avait pas quitté son ami du regard, précédemment, et avait pu voir à quel point ce dernier était doué. Sa famille de haut lignage avait sans nul doute dû lui dispenser des cours de danse le plus tôt possible.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé, la main libre de Sirius se posa sur sa taille. Remus posa la sienne sur son avant-bras et osa croiser son regard. Comme si leurs regards se magnétisaient, il n'arriva alors plus à se détacher des prunelles grises de Sirius, qui aux lueurs des citrouilles remplies de lanternes semblaient argentées. Doucement, ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique, yeux dans les yeux. Le regard de Sirius était intense. Remus aurait pu y lire de nombreuses choses, mais il s'était déconnecté de la réalité et son esprit n'était pas capable d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Seuls comptaient les yeux de Sirius dans les siens, leurs pas si parfaitement coordonnés, l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, et l'autre sur sa taille.

Ils n'auraient su dire, l'un et l'autre, combien de temps ils passèrent à tournoyer avec grâce. Les autres élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder, et Dumbledore les désigna à McGonagall en souriant.

-Je crois, Minerva, que nous avons trouvé le couple de la soirée.

Sur la piste de danse, les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter, en même temps que la musique.

Pourtant, leurs regards refusaient de se détacher. Leurs doutes et leurs craintes s'étaient comme envolés. Ce n'étaient pas qu'ils avaient eu la subite illumination, mais au fond d'eux, ils avaient parfaitement compris.

Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, simple, mais qui signifiait tout pour eux.

Cela dura un moment, dans le silence. En effet, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, sidérés.

Il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça que cela étonnait. Tout le monde connaissait les Maraudeurs, et ceux qui les appréciaient et suivaient leurs frasques au quotidien l'avaient vu venir.

Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que les deux garçons s'embrassent en plein milieu de la salle.

Ce n'était qu 'un baiser simple, mais en les regardant, de nombreuses personnes avaient l'impression de surprendre un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à Sirius et Remus, qu'importe qu'ils soient sur une piste de danse, entourés d'élèves et de professeurs.

Ce derniers étaient moins sciés que les élèves. Dans toute leur carrière, ils en avaient vu des élèves s'embrasser, entre deux cours, dans des salles de classe vides…

Eux, en étaient plutôt à espérer que ce serait Remus qui influencerait Sirius plutôt que l'inverse. Leur élève si sage, sérieux, avec le sorcier le plus dissipé de l'école… il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Dumbledore, lui, se contentait de sourire à côté de McGonagall.

Finalement, les deux adolescents finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards à la fois hésitants et intensément brillants se croisèrent.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller ailleurs, chuchota Sirius.

Remus acquiesça. Ses joues devenaient progressivement écarlates au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. De ce qu'il venait de se passer _devant tout le monde_.

Sirius garda sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna doucement vers le Parc.

Il faisait nuit mais l'air était chaud. Sirius les entraîna vers un banc près du Lac, où ils s'installèrent silencieusement.

Enfin, les deux garçons se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Hésitant, Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus. Il avait beau avoir l'instant de leur baiser gravé dans sa mémoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Le loup ne se dégagea pas, et lui adressa un petit sourire maladroit. Il en fut grandement soulagé.

-J-je… Moony je… oh, par Merlin, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de le dire ?

Remus eut un sourire plus confiant et amusé, et il pencha sa tête sur le côté en prenant un air faussement curieux. Sirius soupira. Il faisait _toujours_ ça quand il attendait une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Je pense que oui. Je ne suis toujours pas très sûr, tu vois… ce n'était pas encore assez convaincant ! répondit le châtain avec beaucoup d'humour dans la voix.

-Pas assez convaincant ? s'exclama Sirius. Je suis outré que tu mettes en doute mes capacités à embrasser, Moony !

Le concerné éclata de rire, et la tension qui s'était installée entre eux s'évapora. Leur complicité n'avait pas volé en éclat dans la salle du bal. C'est avec cette certitude que Sirius plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

-Je t'aime, Moony…

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux dorés semblèrent s'illuminer, et il se mit à _rayonner._

Sans hésiter, il passa ses mains dans la nuque de Sirius, plantant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène. Il pressa vivement ses lèvres contre celle de Sirius, qui répondit au baiser avec plaisir en posant également sa main libre sur la taille de son désormais petit ami.

-Je t'aime aussi, Pad', souffla Remus entre deux baisers, contre les lèvres de Sirius.

Ils auraient continué ainsi toute la nuit si une voix n'était pas venue briser leur bulle de bonheur ouaté.

-Eh bien ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls dix secondes, hein ? railla James.

Son ton affectueux démentait ses propos, et ses amis ne s'y trompèrent pas lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour le regarder.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de vous dans la Grande Salle ! Vous vous êtes _vraiment_ embrassés devant tout le monde ?

-Euh… oui… répondit Remus, manifestement gêné.

James semblait vraiment déçu d'avoir raté le clou du spectacle, mais un sourire joyeux vint effacer ce regard. Il était heureux pour ses amis. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'organiser des plans pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais tous avaient échoués. Finalement, ils s'étaient parfaitement débrouillés tous seuls.

-Bon, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous échangiez vos salives, les gars, mais ce serait bête que vous ayez une retenue pour ça ! finit-il par dire.

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard lassé, mais se levèrent du banc pour le suivre à l'intérieur. Le brun à lunettes sourit lorsqu'il vit leurs mains liées, et ils remontèrent dans la Tour des Gryffondor.

Lily, dans la Salle Commune, se dirigea comme une tornade vers celui qui la courtisait sans relâche pour l'enguirlander sur un quelconque sujet, mais elle se stoppa net en voyant que deux des Maraudeurs se tenaient la main.

-V-vous… vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! lui répondit James avec un sourire radieux. C'est pas trop tôt, hein ? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

La rousse s'attendrit en voyant le jeune homme se réjouir autant pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Eh bien… félicitations ! sourit-elle aux deux sorciers.

Sirius, afficha son habituel large sourire. Lily fut touchée par son regard, et sourit à son ami Préfet.

Elle savait les sentiments qu'il portait à Sirius, mais elle avait toujours eu un doute concernant ceux de Sirius. Après tout, il passait sa vie à virevolter entre plusieurs filles.

Mais ce regard… il n'y avait pas à douter un seul instant. Le grand brun était vraiment amoureux du Préfet des Gryffondor. Il l'était même vraiment _beaucoup_.

La jeune femme rougit en croisant les yeux noisettes de James, car elle vit la même lueur qui les animait, mais pour elle. Elle déglutit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux pour dissimuler son trouble. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter ses propres sentiments. Pas encore.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher des choses à manger aux cuisines ! annonça le Maraudeur. Profitez-bien, mes petits chiots !

-Ramène du chocolat ! s'exclama Remus alors qu'il disparaissait derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius pouffa de rire en entraînant son petit-ami dans le Dortoir.

-Il faut que James cesse d'alimenter ta dépendance, Moony.

-Tu l'alimentes plus que lui, sourit le concerné en se rapprochant de lui. Tu m'achètes tout le temps du chocolat à Honeydukes.

-Parce que sinon tu es en manque et ce n'est pas beau à voir, répondit Sirius avec un air joueur.

Remus attrapa la cravate de Sirius et la tira pour l'amener à lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement lorsque le loup-garou l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je crois que je suis déjà en manque de ma nouvelle dépendance, susurra le châtain. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à remédier à ça.

-Hm, je ne sais pas, fit Sirius avec un grand sourire, se laissant embrasser par son Moony. Tout dépend de cette nouvelle dépendance !

-Elle s'appelle Sirius Black, et je crois qu'aucune cure ne pourra jamais m'en débarrasser !

Le sourire du concerné s'élargit davantage contre les lèvres du Préfet, et il referma ses bras sur lui.

-Je vois je vois… je pense que l'on devrait pouvoir y remédier, dans ce cas !

Un sortilège de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte plus tard, et la nuit n'appartenait plus qu'à eux, alors qu'ils étaient entraînés par une nouvelle danse.


End file.
